


Anxiety

by fangirlcamryn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 loves her so much, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I love this couple, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, extreme fluff, saeran hates pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlcamryn/pseuds/fangirlcamryn
Summary: When would she be back?
He hated letting her leave the apartment. It wasn't safe outside.
He wants her to come home already. He wants to show her how much he misses her when she leaves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already posted a fic today, but I love this coupleee!!! 707 is such a big baby he's precious
> 
> posted on my tumblr outdoorsymayor

He couldn't keep his eyes off the computer screen for more than a few seconds. His eyes would search the camera feed for glimpses of her. Yes, he knew that he was technically a stalker, but the thought of not seeing her was worse than that.

Of course, he could just leave his office to go find her and calm his anxiety ridden brain. If he could, he would've gone with her. But he needed to work. The more he worked, the more he could support her. 

It had been only 4 minutes since she left the safe apartment to go into the dangerous outdoors. Saeyoung knew that she was only getting groceries for him and Saeran, but who knows what trouble she could get into without him!

He loved her. He really, really did. And he wanted to keep her safe. He wished he could hold her in his arms forever. He always wanted to see her beautiful smile and rosy cheeks. 

"Your hands are shaking," he heard Saeran mumble. When did he get behind him?

"She will be back soon," Saeran said, giving his brother a small smile. Saeyoung just sighed and pressed his face against the cool wood table.

"I don't like her going out by herself, you know," he stated, "I wish I didn't have to work so much."

His twin just rolled his eyes and chuckled. After a few moments, he left Saeyoung to be alone with his work again.

It has now been 10 minutes since she left. He was counting every second in his head. How long would it take her to get groceries? He hoped it wouldn't be much longer.

She was like a drug to him. So addicting; she made his heart beat fast and body turn hot. Withdrawal came quickly. He kept craving her more and more until his head hurt. She made him feel like the happiest man in the world, even though he didn't deserve it.

For her, he changed his whole life. He said goodbye to Luciel the hacker, and hello to Saeyoung, a man who did cyber security for charities. 

Even though it had been 2 years since the end of his old life, he still had nightmares. And when he did, she would wake up from the sound of his low whines and smother him in love and comfort. She would repeat the three words that melted his heart over and over, letting them sink into his skin. And he would try to the best of his abilities to repay her with twice the amount of affection.

"Gahhh~ where is she?" he mumbled to himself. He really wanted to have her on his lap right now, so he could show her how much he loves her.

The sound of the front door opening from the camera feed made his head snap up. He felt so relieved. There she was, walking to the kitchen with grocery bags in hand, with her hair in the cutest braided bun he ever saw.

He didn't hesitate to dart out of his office.

She was humming a little tune when he suddenly embraced her in a tight hug.

"Saeyoung! Are you okay?" she giggled, dropping the grocery bags and wrapping her arms around him.

"I am now~" he laughed, picking her up and spinning her. She giggled more, and he couldn't help covering her face in kisses.

When he put her feet back on the ground, she stood on her toes and gave him a long kiss. "I got you more Honey Buddha Chips," she smiled. His eyes lit up.

"You're the best wife ever! A perfect match for God Seven!" he stated in a loud voice before pressing his lips against hers again. Her mouth immediately surrendered to his. They stood there in the kitchen for what felt like a wonderful eternity, bodies pressed flush together, mouthes moving in tandem with each other. 

"Ugh, ew! Don't kiss in the kitchen!" they heard Saeran yell.

"Fine then, we will go to our room, but then you have to put away the groceries~" Saeyoung laughed, picking up his goddess by the waist to continue on expressing his love to her in the bedroom.


End file.
